Refrigerators with in-door water dispensers are known in which the dispenser is accessible from an exterior of the refrigerator, and is able to selectively dispense chilled liquid water or ice. In order to permit the dispenser to work, a water conduit must extend from the refrigerator cabinet to the door. Typically this is done with a conduit that is routed along an area close to a hinged side of the pivotally openable door so that the conduit will not be readily visible or exposed to a great degree when the door is opened.
Refrigerator doors may be attached to the cabinet in either a right-hand opening position, with the hinge arranged along the right edge of the door, or a left-hand opening position, with the hinge arranged along the left edge of the door. In order to switch a refrigerator door from a right-hand opening position to a left-hand opening position, when an in-door water dispenser is present, the routing of the water supply conduit, and usually control or power wires, must be changed. This usually requires that the door interior be opened up so that the in-door dispenser may be accessed to allow disconnection of the conduit and wiring at the dispenser. This may involve a substantial effort on the part of an appliance owner, and could result in the improper reassembly of the door.
It would be an improvement in the art if there were an arrangement provided which would permit changing the swing of a door without requiring that the interior of the door be opened, and which would permit all changes to be performed from the front of the appliance.